Mina's Song oh my my my
by angelic.aquarian
Summary: A little AU story. Basically a quick little love story about Minako and Kunzite. R&R but no flames


A/N... I was just listening to the 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift and thought how incredibly sweet the song is. I just imagined the little kids growing up and falling in love and so I wrote a little story about it. It isn't one of the best things I have written since I wrote it in like half an hour but I still think it's cute. I wasn't sure of which person to pair with Mina in this so I decided on the rather popular paring of Minako and Kunzite thought it could really be about any pairing. I was personally tossing up between Mina/Kunz, Mina/Yaten and Mina/Motoki (Andrew).

I hope you enjoy it, please review but no flaming!

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the song.

**Bold= song lyrics**

_italics= the story_

* * *

_An old woman with sparkling blue eyes was sitting on the porch in front of her house surrounded by her grand children. She smiled at them and began to recall her memories. _

"_I was seven and he was nine..."_

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

_A little blonde girl with big blue eyes, was being picked on by a group of boys._

"_Look at little Mina, she is too small to fight back."_

_Mina glared at the three boys around her and kicked one in the shin._

"_I am not too little! Now go away and leave me alone!"_

_The boy she kicked in the shin snarled at her. "You will regret that little girl!" _

_Mina's eyes widened as the boy raised his arm up to slap her. She closed her eyes waiting for the hit but felt nothing. She slowly opened one eye to see a boy slightly older than her with silvery white hair and grey eyes. The boy had grabbed the arm headed for Mina. _

"_You heard her, go away." He calmly said. The three boys nodded and ran away from the scene._

_Mina grinned at him, her eyes shining. "Kunzite you are my hero!"_

_He rolled her eyes at her slightly before grabbing her hand to take her home. _

_Both of their parents were at Mina's house and smiled when they saw the two young children walk up the stairs._

"_Mummy! Daddy! Guess what Kunzite is my hero, he saved me from the bullies!"_

_Mina's father chuckled at the little girl. "Really does that mean you two are going to get married and live happily ever after?"_

_Kunzite's father joined in the teasing. "You two are going to fall in love and we will have the cutest grandchildren. Kunzite and Mina sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G"_

_Kunzite turned bright red, "DAD! That won't happen she is TWO years younger than me and girls are gross!"_

_Mina nodded her head, "Yeah daddy, he may be my hero but I want a real prince! Kunzite is just my best friend."_

_Mina's dad picked her up making her giggle in delight. "That's the way it always starts princess."_

_Both Mina and Kunzite made a face as they ran inside away from their parents._

_Mina's mother rolled her eyes at her husband. "Stop teasing, they are only young. I for one don't want Mina to have a boy friend for a long time!"_

_Kunzites mother also rolled her eyes at her husband's anticts before whispering to Mina's mother. "They may think they are joking but I can see those two will end up together."_

_The two shared a secret smile as Mina's mother looked inside to see the two asleep on the couch. She gently laid a blanket on them, whispering under her breath, "Oh my my my. I hope they do fall in love."_

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**

_Mina was now 12 years old and Kunzite was 14. They had stayed friends but Mina seemed to have a knack for annoying him. They had just finished watching Mina's favourite Disney movie 'Sleeping Beauty'. Mina was singing loudly to the songs from the movie until she noticed Kunzite sitting down with no expression._

_She huffed loudly and started to poke him. "Come on Kunzite sing with me! You know the words!"_

_She began to sing. "I know you. I talked with you once upon a dream..."_

_She stopped when she still didn't hear his voice join in. She stamped her foot and glared at him. "Come on Kunzite, I am Princess Aurora and you can be Phillip sing!"_

_He glared at her. "Boys do not sing Mina, it is too girly."_

_She snickered at him slightly before bounding up in front of him. She smiled sweetly up at him."Oh but watching Sleeping Beauty is such a masculine thing to do."_

_He let out a low growl. "Mina stop it. I am way bigger than you and will beat you up if you don't stop!"_

_Mina sat down beside him and with her eyes shining as she giggled. "You have always been bigger than me Kunzite and have been saying that for years but no matter how much I annoy you. You never beat me up and you won't start now."_

_Kunzite sighed knowing that what she said was the truth. His parents brought him up to never hit a girl and as much as Mina annoyed him sometimes she was still his best friend._

"_Fine. What part are we singing."_

_Mina smiled and clapped loudly beginning to sing. He joined in where he was needed and they acted out the scene. After all this was the movie they always watched, Mina loved it and whenever it was her turn to choose a movie she would chose that one._

_Mina sighed slightly as she was held in Kunzite's arms._

"_Kunzite, will you kiss me? I want to be a princess and in all the Disney movies the princess gets a kiss and I have never kissed anybody."_

_Kunzite dropped his arms and stepped back. "Mina there is no way I am kissing you. You are only 12 and wouldn't it be weird? You are like my little sister."_

_Mina giggled slightly knowing how to get him to do what she wanted. "What are you chicken? I dare you to kiss me Kunzite."_

_Kunzite glared at being called chicken and suddenly a determined look came across his face. Mina panicked slightly when she saw this look, she hadn't thought this through. Seeing the look he had she didn't want him to kiss her anymore. She wanted her first kiss to be romantic not from a dare. _

"_You asked for it Mina." Kunzite said as he reached for her._

_She squealed slightly as she turned to run away. "I was joking! I don't want you to kiss me!"_

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**

_Kunzite was 18 had was waiting at Mina's house dressed up in a suit. It was his prom and he had asked Mina to go with him because he had broken up with his latest girlfriend and needed someone to go with. She had agreed as she was they were always there for each other no matter what. _

_He thought back to all the happy times they had spent together and still saw that cute little girl with her big blue eyes and red ribbon holding back her hair. A delicate cough broke him out of his memories and his mouth almost dropped open at what he saw._

_There was his best friend, looking like an angel. How had he not noticed it before? The way her golden hair fell in gentle curls, the way her blue eyes shone with happiness and the curves that she had developed. She was no longer that little girl, she had grown up and he had finally noticed._

_She spun around in her orange strapless ball gown. "Do you like it?" He was unable to form any coherent sentences so just nodded. She smiled widely at him and he couldn't help but melt, it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen._

_Their parents took pictures before they left and Mina's father warned Kunzite to take care of her or else. Kunzite smiled at the man he had come to look at as a second father._

"_I would never let anything happen to her. I promise."_

_The two enjoyed their night and Kunzite found himself falling for her. Mina on the other hand had been crushing on Kunzite since she was 14 and was glad he finally saw her as a woman rather than that little girl._

_After the night was over Kunzite walked her back up to her door. When they reached it he looked her in the eyes smiling softly. "I think I am falling for you Mina."_

_Mina smiled shyly at him. "Well that's good because I have already fallen for you."_

_Kunzite bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. They went to deepen it when their fathers appeared at the door. _

_Mina's father spoke first. "Okay that's enough. Go to bed Mina, we shall talk about this tomorrow."_

_Both teenagers blushed red and nodded sending a last loving look to each other. The two fathers watched the retreating figures and sighed._

"_I know we joked about it but who would of thought they would actually fall in love." Mina's father said wistfully as he heard humming from upstairs._

"_I know what you mean, I just hope my son will take good care of her." _

"_He better, I don't care if he is your son. If hr hurts her I will hurt him."_

_The teenagers' mothers rolled their eyes and calmed the two men down._

"_We knew it was coming." Kunzites mother said as she smiled fondly._

_Mina's mother nodded in agreement as she looked at the photos of the two of them, on the digital camera._

"_Oh my, they do make a cute couple don't they."_

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my**

_The two had been together for 2 years and had never fought before, until now. Mina was sitting in the front seat of his truck in her pyjamas. He had come to pick her up at 2 am because he had something he had to talk about. She was nervous that something was wrong and had no idea what it was._

"_What's wrong Kunz? Why did you wake me up at this time? You know my mum and dad will kill me if they find me up this late."_

_He looked at his hands on the steering wheel as he gripped it tightly trying to hold the anger in._

"_I had to talk to you about something I heard. I know everybody gets a little... rowdy once they finish high school but why did you do it?"_

_Mina looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Why did I do what?"_

_Kunzite took a few breaths barely keeping in the anger. "Why did you fool around with Ace?"_

_Mina's eyes widened. "What? I never fooled around with him. I was always faithful to you."_

_Kunzite hated her innocent act and exploded. "DON'T YOU DARE PULL THAT INNOCENT ACT WITH ME! I SAW YOU KISSING HIM AT THE BONFIRE! I CAME HOME FROM COLLEGE EARLY TO SURPRISE YOU BUT INSTEAD I SAW YOU LOCKING LIPS WITH THAT SCUM BAG."_

_Mina grew angry that he didn't trust her. "I DIDN'T KISS HIM KUNZITE. HE WAS SO DRUNK AND HAS ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON ME, YOU KNOW THAT. HE JUST WALKED UP TO ME AND STARTED KISSING ME AND IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED HE IS STRONGER THAN ME. THERE WAS NO WAY I WAS ABLE TO PUSH HIM AWAY. BELIEVE ME I TRIED! THE ONLY REASON HE STOPPED WAS BECAUSE MORE BOOZE ARRIVED."_

_Kunzite glared at her. "Yeah right! I know you have always thought her was good looking. What was going to stop you from going for him when I was away at college?"_

_Mina felt the tears in her eyes. "Just take me home Kunzite."_

_He ground his teeth together and drove her home._

_She opened the door and turned to him. His anger instantly disappeared when he saw the tears running down her face. _

"_I may have thought he was good looking but that was when I was 15 Kunzite. After you and I got together I never even thought twice about another man. It was always you Kunzite. There was never anybody else for me. I wish you would see that but most of all I wish you could trust me. I would never cheat on you and the fact that you thought I would hurts me the most. Goodbye Kunzite."_

_She slammed the door and ran to her house. He stared after her and watched her mother sleepily open the door and Mina fall into her mother's arms before she slammed the door shut behind her._

_He let a tear fall down his face as he drove off. He lost her all because of his own fear that he wasn't good enough for her._

**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favourite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

_After their first and only fight, Mina left for college not expecting to see Kunzite ever again. She had managed to stay away from him for a yea. She tried moving on but each time she met a guy she found herself comparing them to Kunzite and frankly none of them ever measured up. _

_She returned home after her first year of college was up and drove down to the creek that she and Kunzite had spent so much time. She walked out of her car and stood on the creek bed. She looked over to her right to their spot and was shocked to see Kunzite sitting there with his head in his hands. He must of heard her gasp because he looked up at her and blinked. _

_The two looked at each other neither of them moving. Mina smiled slightly lifting a hand to wave at him. He looked so different from last time she saw him. He looked like a mess, like he had lost everything in the world. She slowly walked over to him._

"_Hi, how have you been?"_

_He stared at her not moving; it was like he wasn't sure she was really there. Mina gently placed her hand on his arm. This seemed to bring life back into him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She was shocked at first before melting into his touch. He was the only one that ever made her feel that way._

_She realised what was happening and pulled away from him."Kunzite what are you doing? We broke up remember? It was your doing all because trust me!"_

_He looked at her as his eyes filled up with tears. "I know Mina and I'm so sorry. I just saw you kissing him and I got so angry. I have always thought you were too good for me and i just... I just... I missed you. This past year has been hell for me. Without you in my life, my life is just darkness. You have always been the light in my life."_

_Mina looked at him with sympathy as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You thought I was too good for you?"_

_He nodded slightly as he stared at the ground. She let out a small sob. "Oh Kunzite, why couldn't you just talk to me about it? We could have fixed things before they had gotten so bad."_

"_I know I was an idiot and that is the one thing in my life I will regret forever. It cost me you and I know I will never have you back." He whispered as he turned away from her._

_Mina let out the breath she as holding and walked up to Kunzite. She stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. He looked down at her as she snuggled closer into his chest. _

"_M-Mina what are you doing?"_

"_Oh Kunzite, you are such an idiot sometime. I loved you then and I still love you. I tried moving on but like I said all those years ago. It was always you Kunzite, there was never anybody else and there never will be."_

_Kunzite smiled for the first time in a year and hugged her close to him._

"_I love you Mina so much and I promise I will never do anything to hurt you ever again."_

_She smiled and nodded. "I know Kunzite. It will be you and me forever."_

_Kunzite nodded and suddenly a thought came into his head. He let go of her and she looked at him with a bet of hurt in her eyes. He smiled at her to reassure her and knelt down in front of her._

"_Mina, Will you marry me?"_

_Mina stepped back in shock. "Wh-what? We just got back together Kunzite."_

"_I know Mina but like you said it will always be you and me forever. So why not make it official? I know we are still young but I want to spend as much time with you as I can."_

_A smile broke over Mina's face and her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Not unless you get me a ring. What kind of proposal doesn't have a ring?"_

_He smiled as he fondly remembered her weird sense of humour. "I have that covered."_

_Kunzite pulled out a chain from underneath his shirt. Hanging on the chain was a beautiful ring. It was white gold with yellow gold vines entwined around the band. Then on the top there was a diamond in the shape of a rose. _

"_Your grandmother's ring, I remember when she gave that to you. Are you sure you want me to have it?"_

_He nodded and grabbed her hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. "When my grandmother was dying she told me to give this to the woman I would always love. My grandfather made it for her when they got engaged. There is nobody I love more than you and I remember you said you loved it when I showed it to you. So will you marry me... now that I have the ring?"_

_Mina let out a giggle. "Of course I will."_

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I**

_The church was beautifully decorated with yellow and red roses. Mina had chosen them because yellow roses meant friendship and red means love. She chose them because it represented the two of them so well. They started off as friends and that become love. _

_The church was filling up with the townspeople and Kunzite waited nervously at the altar. _

_His mother gave him a smile as she sat beside Mina's mother. It was then the wedding march began and he saw Mina walk out on her father's arm. _

_He felt his breath hitch at the sight of her she truly was an angel. The dress had off the shoulder sleeves and clung to her torso showing off her feminine figure as the rest of the dress flowed loosely from her waist to pool at her feet. She kept it simple with only beads placed on the top half of the white dress. Her hair was curled and piled on her head; she wore no veil but instead had a white flower in her hair to signify their new beginning. _

_She smiled as she walked slowly down the aisle holding her red, yellow and white bouquet of roses tightly. The crowd watched her seemingly float towards Kunzite and tears were starting to fall, especially from their mothers. _

_After what seemed like an eternity to Kunzite she reached the altar. Her father smiled and gave him her hand. Mina kissed her father's cheek before she turned to face Kunzite._

_The priest began the ceremony and the two were so lost in each other's eyes that they almost forget to say "I do." _

_Luckily they were said their vows and placed the rings on each other's fingers, both shining with happiness._

_The priest finished. "I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Kunzite wasted no time and swept Mina up in his arms. The two shared a passionate embrace as cheers were heard from those in the church. As they made their way out of the church they both smiled at their parents and Mina let her tears fall as she saw her mother's tears._

_Years had passed and the two were still happy. Mina had given birth to two children a little boy and girl. They sat on the porch of the house that used to belong to Mina's parents._

"_I can't believe how perfect everything is." Mina sighed as she rocked backwards and forwards with her one year old daughter in her arms._

_Kunzite nodded in agreement as he held their 3 year old son. He sat down beside Mina and put his arm around her as they watched the sun set. _

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine**  
**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**  
**In the sky, oh my my my...**

_The old lady finished the story as a tear fell down her face. _

_The youngest child who was about 5 looked up at her grandmother and sighed wistfully._

"_Wow granny that was a great story. Are you and grandpa still in love."_

_Mina smiled at the child. "Yes sweetie, it has always been him, there has never been any other man."_

_An old man walked out of the house and sat down next to Mina. She smiled up at him and noticed his eyes still shone they way they did when he was 18, when he had first fallen in love with her._

"_Okay kids, your mother and father are inside with dinner." Kunzite said, the children cheered and ran inside._

"_Were you telling our story again darling?"_

_Mina giggled, after all these years she was still the light in his life. "The children love it and I do too."_

"_Oh my my my. You have got to stop telling that story." Kunzite joked._

_Mina smiled and melted into his embrace. "I will stop telling the story when we stop loving each other."_

_He sighed and kissed her head, "Well I guess the story will never stop being told."_

_Mina grinned softly and closed her eyes letting his heart beat soothe her to sleep. _

"_I guess not."_

* * *

A/N... I really hope you liked it. In it the wedding scene isn't fantastic because I honestly know nothing about weddings I have only been to one and I was like 8 when I went to it so I am not sure what they say so rather than stuff it up completely I didn't write vows or anything. Also I am aware that the fact that he proposed when so young and just when they are getting back together is a little strange but they are in love and people to crazy things when they are in love.

I also wasn't completely happy with the ending but I wasn't sure how to finish it but oh well.

Review if you want but please no flaming!


End file.
